


knew from the first time

by maraudersourwolf



Series: sterek trope reversal event [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, Freshly Bitten Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Derek doesn't understand what's happening.Beacon Hills is full of weird shit but not that kind of weird shit at least, right?





	knew from the first time

**Author's Note:**

> **STEREK TROPE REVERSAL EVENT | DAY 5: BACKSTORY SWITCH**
> 
>  
> 
> What if Stiles and Derek were the same age?  
> What if Derek was the one getting bitten by a rogue creature?  
> What if Stiles was the new kid at school?
> 
> Nothing but a Scallison'd version of Sterek.
> 
>  
> 
> I might, perhaps, at some point continue with this a multichaptered thing.  
> I'm really unpredictable, so.  
> Who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> Barely to none at all beta'd.  
> Messy, because that's how I roll.  
> Probably confusing.  
> Enjoy!

 

 

Derek doesn't understand what's happening.

He tries to recall whatever occurred last night and okay, maybe getting bitten by a very large and very random animal in the middle of the graveyard wasn’t exactly what he’d call a normal evening. But it wasn’t weird per se either. There are stray dogs going around the area and even if Isaac assured him that they’re not as malnourished to consider ever try eating a human, that doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen.

It’s not like a zombie popped out from the middle of a grave and tries to stop the munchies with his leg. 

Beacon Hills is full of weird shit but not  _ that _ kind of weird shit at least.

Most likely they were just exaggerating, because even if under the light of the bulldozer the bite seemed very huge and very open and very  _ ‘you’re tonight’s dinner’ _ , this morning he barely saw small scratches that had already gone pink by healing.

And okay, it makes sense.

A shallow bite, too much blood, two panicked teenagers with a feral dog, and what's as threatening as a papercut suddenly looks like a mortal wound that’s leaving Derek in his last breath.

It  _ makes _ sense.

As sense as having in mind that since that was one of the least pleasurable experiences of his life so far, he’s still very much going to avoid the place for, let's say,  _ the rest of his time on this earth. _

Which is very logical.

But y’know what’s not very logical?

The strange sensory overload he’s experiencing.

Hah, good luck explaining that, Isaac.

It’s common for the hallway chit chat around him to make his anxiety act on it, but right this instant it feels like the voices come loud and clear from the speakers instead that from teenagers mouths and what should be normal anxiety is now reaching outer space NASA levels.

That without counting the many other sounds too. Heartbeats that mix into one another. Whispered secrets that make him cringe. Chairs scraping, shoes squeaking, people  _ breathing _ . He’s sure there's someone out there eating an apple too, but it's like a bomb going off on his brain.

And the smells,  _ god _ . 

Don't even make him start with the smells.

He thought that the bathroom and the locker rooms where the worst places to be, but it seems that humans are tiny factories of air contamination and he doesn’t even want to try picking them apart.

It doesn’t take too much for him to feel like it’s too much.

He’s done, he quits.

He’s not going to do this today, no sir.

Derek barely if crawls away from the crowded hallway, leaving Isaac mumbling on his own about how Mr. Harris is going to have a fit because he didn’t do his homework, and goes into an empty room. It’s not that he doesn’t care about his best friend getting a possible detention over something as nonsensical as the lack of homework, but he truly doesn’t care.

To be honest, he’s a hair away from throwing a fit himself because what even is happening to him. 

He’s used to being one of the outcasts, even if Laura and Cora are terribly popular, but this? This goes to another level. This goes to  _ ‘we need medical help for you’ _ and where would that put him? In the same level as Jared, the guy who pukes when he’s nervous. Or Greenberg. He can’t be a Greenberg. He just--

The door of the room where he is very much hiding but that he calls  _ ‘strategically seeking peace’ _ suddenly opens and it’s unbelievable how all of his senses, that have been all over the place until this very moment, zeroed into the boy that just entered the room.

A lanky, tall and full of moles gorgeous boy that he never saw in his life before, right in front of him now. 

Derek can hear his own heart skyrocket and miss a couple of beats when the boy squints at him for a moment, licking his lips while assessing him. He tilts his head, for the first time in the day trying to take advantage of whatever is happening to him and capture more clearly the sounds coming out of the boy. 

Nothing but a staccato rhythm in his heart and sharp exhale that Derek’s sure wasn’t supposed to be so clear to his ears.

“You’re new,” Derek says and slaps himself internally.

He shouldn’t be allowed to talk to pretty people.

The new kid snorts and nods. Derek can see the tense line on his shoulders along with the pressure on that constellated jaw vanish and Derek counts it as a win of sorts. “Just transfered”

Derek nods back because what even is he supposed to do? Social skills aren’t really his thing. Small chit chat goes beyond his radar. He’s more of a sharing silence kind of guy.

“Hiding on your first day too?,” the new kid asks and goes to sit down on the floor. Long legs sprawled haphazardly over the linoleum, while hands with long fingers tap tap tap over his knees. 

Derek tries really hard not to stare.

He fails miserably.

“Yeah, I-- yeah,” he stammers and clicks his mouth shut.

How is he even supposed to explain the reasons? 

_ ‘You see, I got bitten by a stray dog last night that thought I’d be an awesome dinner but I escaped and now I think I might have gotten rabies because every noise is overwhelming me and the idea of staying outside in that hall is making me want to go on a killing spree’.  _

What a way to scare the cute new guy away from him.

Instead, he follows suit and sits, ready to wait for the noise to quiet down a little further. 

He’s not close enough to touch, but he can still pick apart the scents that come from the other boy’s skin with a very subtly sniff. His nose itches with a smell akin to sandalwood and traces of gunpowder, as if the boy has been around fireworks but not exactly touching them. The smell of wood, of the forest, of the oak tree that’s a couple of blocks down the school in full bloom.

Something else, that puts his senses on high alert and makes him feel both tamed and feral. Something that screams to approach carefully. That bristles the hairs at the back of his neck and pulls him in at the same time.

“Do I get to know your name?”

“I'm Derek,” he mumbles, in a haze, “Derek Hale”

“Well, Derek, Derek Hale,” the boy's voice sounds amused and Derek can see, the moment he moves, a necklace popping out from his shirt. It’s like a family shield with a wolf in the middle that caughts his gaze. “I’m Stiles.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song
> 
> **I Like Me Better by Lauv**  
>  https://youtu.be/a7fzkqLozwA


End file.
